Your Greatest Enemies
by Snakeking888
Summary: During a fight, the Titans get transported to a world where they're the cruel dictators of Jump City, and the H.I.V.E. are the leaders of an underground resistence movement. Now the good Titans need the Hive Underground's help to get back to their world, without being destroyed by their evil counterparts. Should be easy enough.
1. Seeing Double

**Your Greatest Enemies**

**Disclaimer/Notices**: Hello. Just to make sure I'm not unplugged, I own no rights to the Teen Titans show or established characters; only the original characters I come up with. Also, just to recap, this is the third story I've written.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Seeing Double**_

The Titans sat in their living room; no crime, no responsibilities. That meant that Robin was having them waste their free time on the obstacle course. For the past week, he'd been having them work in effective team pairings. Obviously he paired himself off with Starfire. The pairings that really were effective were: Beast Boy and Raven for stealth; Cyborg and Starfire being the tankers of the group; and Naga & Raven as her dark powers greatly enhanced his elemental powers, much to Inferno's disgust.

"That was a good run guys, but I think we can do a little better."

"Ugghh," exclaimed the four.

"Dude, we've been doing this all day; we've been wasting time training when we could've been wasting it our own ways," Beast Boy complained.

"Beast Boy, if there's one thing I learned from Bruce, it's that lapses in crime are when you should be training the most."

"Well if there's one thing I learned from the Guardians, it's to enjoy your time while you can."

"That's kid with ancient spirits one, spiky haired loudmouth with brooding mentor zero."

"Hey!"

"May we at the very least take the breaking for lunch?"

"Okay, but after that's over, it's straight back to training."

Naga, Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't seem to hear as they were already in the T-Car.

"Why do I even bother?" Robin asked himself.

* * *

Before they even got to the restaurant, BB and Cy started arguing over whether to get meat lover's or vegetarian.

"No way! I am not letting you be the cause of another animal's death!"

"They would've been killed either way grass stain!"

_Should we try to end their feuding?_ Marina asked.

_No, this is my favorite show, Who has a Thicker Skull than Sub-Terror_, Airheart said. Marina had to use both of her tentacles to restrain the earth spirit.

Eventually though, both the cyborganic and the shapeshifter's fighting was wearing down on everyone's nerves; so to get a point across, Naga caused their sodas to explode right in their faces.

"Let this be a warning, keep arguing, and next time it'll be more than sodas," he said menacingly.

However, right when they got the pizza, they heard an explosion coming from not too far away.

_Hopefully this will sway Robin out of more training later._

When they found the source of the explosion, they found Mumbo, Control Freak, and Johnny Rancid.

"Titans, so nice of you to attend our little performance."

"Have you idiots learned nothing?" Raven mocked.

"Like the old saying goes, if at first you don't succeed, steal steal again."

"Blah blah blah, enough talking you old sideshow carnie, I want to crush some skulls," Rancid said.

"Titans go! Naga, Raven, give us some cover!"

"Got it!"

Naga dropped to the street and smashed his fist into the road, causing a large tremor that shattered the pavement while Raven used her telekinesis to launch them at the villains.

Rancid went into his demon form and used his demonic pistols to shatter the projectiles heading his way, while Mumbo used his magic wand to transmogrify the remaining shards into a flock of doves.

Then from out of the flock, a green dove quickly transformed into a T-rex.

Control Freak aimed his remote at a line of trucks. With a white glow from his remote, the assembled vehicles and various other inanimate objects came to life and merged into a giant, metal monster.

Cyborg and Starfire stood in front of the monstrosity and started blasting at its legs, quickly immobilizing it.

While Naga was preoccupied with what his friends were doing, a beam of red energy shot him in the back.

Turning around, he found Rancid looking particularly angry.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you nearly killing me, did you?"

"Honestly, I thought that the coma would make you forget."

Rancid flew his bike full speed in blind fury, shooting off red energy in every direction. Naga tried to counter the red energy with his dark lightning, but found that when the two attacks made contact, they resulted in a very volatile explosion.

_Okay, now I know not to do that_, he thought as he wiped the smoke from his eyes.

Out of the dust, Rancid came at Naga like a charging bull. If it weren't for Raven raising an energy barrier, he would've been run right over.

Mumbo aimed his wand at the ground, and suddenly, a bed of orange flowers appeared in the middle of the street. A split second later, six giant serpentine vines with ravenous, eyeless mouths with purple tongues shot up, into the air; their stalks were at least two feet thick. Each of them raced after a Titan.

Naga learned that not only were these flowers fast, but they were also immune to fire and ice.

"Try a different trick, these pretties have skin as thick as concrete!" Mumbo yelled.

Robin merged two of his birdarangs into a sword to try and fight the plants. Although he couldn't cut all the way through their thick stalks, he was able to leave a dent about an inch deep.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was shifted into a prehistoric giant ground sloth and tried to dig his claws into the plant monster.

Starfire flew up the neck of her monster and shot off starbolts across it.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the source shrub. When the smoke cleared, he found that it was barely harmed. At least the true parts of it. Underneath the flowers, the plant necks all convened into a mass of thick roots overlapping each other, with tentacle roots digging into the ground.

When two of the plant heads chased after Starfire, she was able to easily evade one, while the other snuck up in front of her while she focused on the one chasing her. She quickly flew down and let the two heads collide with each other.

The villains looked on in pleasure as Mumbo's creation played with its meal.

"Titans, team up!"

Cyborg and Starfire tried to draw the plant heads' attention.

From behind, Naga started to focus on the spot of earth that held the plant monster in place. He started to lift a chunk of stone that held the creature's roots. Raven came in adding her own power to turn his standard earth manipulation, into dark earth manipulation. The plant monsters howled in pain as the dead stone started to wither it to layers of flakes.

* * *

A while back, they found out that Raven's dark energy brought out the more, _destructive_, aspects of Naga's own powers, though they stayed away from mixing her dark energy and his fire powers.

* * *

"Titans go!"

The Titans charged at the villains with the intent of subduing them.

At once, Mumbo shot energy out of his wand, Rancid fired off both his demon pistols, and Control Freak accessed a secret button at the base of his remote which emitted an ominous greyish-orange glow that shot out in an unstable bolt arc. The beams merged into a force that seemed to incinerate the very air around it. To counter, Raven sent out a beam of black energy, and Naga sent out a stream of dark lightning.

The beams collided. The contact was so impressive that a white hot orb was formed. It was so destructive that it lowered to the ground and formed a crater by pulling the ground into its form like a vacuum.

Everyone was stationary. Not moving lest they wanted to feed themselves to the quantum singularity.

Out of curiosity, Naga grabbed a piece of rubble and tossed it into the white orb.

It didn't disintegrate on contact, but it didn't pass through to the other side. It never came out. It was strange, probably deadly, yet beautiful at the same time.

Naga started to feel a small tug at his hands.

Looking down, he saw his hands stretching out as if it were made of water. Soon his very being was being pulled in.

The white hole was affecting his powers, as he couldn't even affect the air around him.

When he grew his wings out to fly away, they too were pulled towards the vortex.

Starfire grabbed him from under the arms. Planting her feet solidly in the ground, she tried to use her alien strength to pull her friend away from the pulsing white orb.

The villains piled on Rancid's motorcycle and flew away from the destructive mass like the cowards they were.

Although Star was effective in slowing down his progression in, even she wasn't strong enough to pull out of its reach.

"Friends... please help!" she screamed. Everyone formed a line behind Starfire, with Beast Boy as a giant squid using his tentacles to latch onto a street lamp.

At first they succeeded. However, even this wasn't enough to stop the white vortex from trying to pull them in. Empty cars were pulled into it, adding to its mass, putting it closer to them. In a momentary lapse in concentration, all the Titans were pulled into it. As soon as their heads went in, everything was white nothingness. Everything around them started spinning. On the outside, the white hole sent out intense pulsewaves. Then instantly, the white hole collapsed in on itself.

All the Titans could make out from inside was the sound of their screams, and feeling of extreme dizziness; they weren't sure whether up was down, or down was up.

The power of the hole's gravity was so strong that it was pressing them together, and hurling them from one side to another, although it was impossible to tell if there was even an end to the vast emptiness they were in.

They felt themselves slow down, and now they weren't sure if they were floating in a single spot, or falling so fast that they didn't know it. This didn't last long, as they started to go faster and faster, until they felt themselves hit pavement.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.

"Right now I'm trying to figure out if my stomach's switched places with my brain, so take a wild guess."

They got up and stretched out from being stuck together so tightly. Looking around, they found themselves in Jump City, only it wasn't the Jump City they knew.

The buildings looked ramshackled, with barred entrances and blown off roofs. All along the streets, rusted cars were lined up with fire billowing out from under their hoods. In the alleys they could hear hastened footsteps.

"Uh dudes, where are we?"

"Weird, my sensors say we're still in Jump City."

"I think your arm was screwed up from the fall."

"Yeah, let me get this thing fixed."

After ten minutes Cyborg came back with his conclusion.

"Huh, nothing seems to be wrong."

"I think that vortex, or white hole, or, whatever, I think it must've taken us to the future," Naga said.

"Friend Naga, what would make you think that?"

"I've seen enough sci-fi to get a good idea of what's happened."

"Yeah, that's a vast well of reliable information," Raven said sarcastically.

"It does kinda make sense, we must've been put so far in the future, things just went south without us," Beast Boy said.

"I don't think we've went through time; my atomic clock says that the day, month, or even year, hasn't changed at all."

Beast Boy's ears suddenly twitched. He heard something, something metallic. "Who's there?!" he shouted at nothing.

Metal cables whirred out from a shadowed alley and struck Raven in the back. Electrical currents poured onto her in waves, forcing her to her knees instantly.

Naga grabbed the cables and tried to pull them off, but found that steel spikes had been lodged into the empath's back, so he couldn't take them off to fast without scarring her. Instead, he coursed the electricity through his arms and fired at into the shadows where they emerged from. It seemed to work as the cables started to feel loose. Pulling them out he saw that they were burnt from where he hit them.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing a violent green.

"As you wish."

On the roof in front of them they saw the H.I.V.E., only different.

Mammoth's H/M that was usually gold, was now silver. See-More, instead of having one big eye, now had three smaller eyes placed in a triangle shape. Billy Numerous was sporting a grey suit with a multiplication sign on it. On top of that, this new costume didn't cover his whole head, revealing scraggly brown hair. Instead of dangling from a multi-purpose harness, Gizmo sat atop a hovering chair with multiple buttons on the arms.

"You punks got a lot of nerve com'n out here," Billy said.

"Your reign ends today! H.I.V.E. destroy them!"

Mounting up the change in attire as merely a cosmetic change, the Titans sprang into action.

See-More stayed on the rooftop and fired his triple beam lasers off like a machine gun. "Mammoth, behind you!" he screamed into a communicator.

Mammoth turned around and caught Naga. For some reason he was unprepared when Naga grew out his wings to get away.

"Since when can he do that?!" he screamed.

Before Naga could question the matter further, a group of Billies tried to pull him to the ground from his waist.

Charging up electricity, Naga clapped his wings together, sending out lightning shockwave which paralyzed the duplicates.

Gizmo floated up to See-More. "Ops, don't you think that the Titans look, different?"

"Different looks, same crooks!" See-More continued to blast single-mindedly.

"Time for a crushin embrace y'all!" Another set of Billies wrapped themselves around Cyborg and started squeezing with their combined strength.

When Starfire flew off to help Cy, Mammoth blocked her path. With speed that belied his immense size, he slammed her head into the ground.

"Naga Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Don't let them power up!"

Gizmo tapped a button on his chair which shot a purple beam at the two. Soon they could feel themselves drop to the ground, unable to stay in the air. The beam was increasing their very mass. They crashed into the ground forming silhouette craters; they couldn't even lift their arms.

Billy and his clones dispatched Beast Boy and Robin fairly quickly.

"That leaves you two, Talon and Shifter. If you ever see Kid Quick, tell him I'll find him. Just kidding, you won't be around that long." See-More said.

"Talon?"

"Shifter?"

"Hm, amnesia, that makes our jobs much easier."

"What are you talking about? What _reign_?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I'm surprised you guys can forget the pain and misery you've created. Tell me you don't remember the countless innocents you've struck down in hateful blood."

"I don't know who you guys have us mixed up with, or where you've been for the past few years, but we're the good guys."

"They don't look like the Titans we know."

"I think I agree with ya Billy."

"Thanks Billy."

"Let's not get into this again," Mammoth said.

"Don't let them trick you, it's time to finish this." See-More started to charge his triple beam blast.

"Wait; something doesn't add up here. I don't think these are our Titans," Gizmo said.

"No, that would be us!"

Pillars of magma gushered out from the street. Fortunately, Raven was able to teleport them away when Gizmo deactivated the mass field.

When they made it to a rooftop, they were able to get a look at their attackers.

If they didn't know any better, the Titans could've sworn they were looking into a mirror. A twisted and distorted mirror, for on the rooftop opposite them, they saw what was supposed to be them.

Robin mirror image's costume was only black and white, with a tattered cape and a white "T," on the right side of his chest. The colors on his mask were inverted, and the left half of his head was shaved.

Beast Boy saw himself with dark green skin and hair. Instead of a Doom Patrol uniform, he wore a black and purple leather jacket. The look in his eyes were not loveable, but rather crazed, and hungry for slaughter.

The duplicate Raven wore a cloak of deep blood red, the same color as her eyes and hair, which reached down to the top of her back. On her face was a look of disgust.

The alternate Starfire wore an outfit similar to Blackfire, with dark red hair and blue eyes that matched the starbolts on her hands.

Cyborg's evil half looked like himself only packed with more weapons and scopes, with his cybernetic eye over where his right eye would go and red highlights on his armor.

Naga's opposite seemed like his worst fear come to life. He wore a trench coat similar to his own, though the sleeves were ripped off from the shoulders down, revealing dark gray fur-like hairs growing across his skin. His feet lacked the dinosaurian claws that Naga possessed, but were also covered with the same gray fur. The counterpart's face was probably the most disturbing. Two extra red eyes were located underneath his regular eyes. They lacked anything other than color and seemed like only red dots. Out of his mouth sprouted large mandibles that made continuous clicking sounds. To confirm his fears, the counterpart was wearing a shirt with a red spider on it.

"Wait two groups of Titans?"

"No, we're the real deal, those fools are merely copies," the negative Raven said.

"Titans, slaughter!"

The evil Raven used her powers to make dark tendrils ensnare the two groups. Unlike good Raven's powers, this energy was black with red outlines.

"Kyd, table for ten!" Gizmo's presumed counterpart said into a communicator in his ear.

A white disk soon started to engulf each of the trapped teens.

"Lost them Talon."

"Looks like the Hive's got some old familiar faces for allies."

"Hmph, their numbers do not matter, one by one, they will fall," the evil Starfire said.

"I can't wait to go pick their carcasses clean," dark Beast Boy said as he licked his lips.

"Save the legless muckdweller for me," anti-Naga said as his mandibles clicked together.


	2. A Whole New World

**Your Greatest Enemies**

Hey hey hey! Please tell me how you like this story.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**_

Starfire creaked her eyes open, but shut them when a powerful lamp shined on her face. She could hear footsteps rushing towards her.

"Please you can't move too much, the wounds still haven't healed," the voice said.

Star was pulled into a sitting position while she found that her head was wrapped in bandages, presumably to seal the wound that Mammoth caused. When her eyes adjusted to the light she found herself being attended to by Angel!

Starfire jumped out of her bed and got into a fighting stance.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Starfire saw the others in similar beds, with wires hooked up to every part of their bodies.

"What have you done to my friends?!"

Upon further examination of Angel, Starfire noticed the difference in her appearance from the last time she saw her. This Angel's wings were black; she wore a silver helmet that took the shape of an eagle's head. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. Other than that, the rest of her outfit was the same as the Angel she knew, except that the red and blue on this Angel's uniform was switched.

"Please, you are still too weak to go out on your own, please let me help you."

Reluctantly the alien let the winged girl support her. In truth, her whole body was aching, and she really wanted to sit down.

Angel took the alien princess's arm over her shoulders and led her back to her bed.

Soon, Gizmo and Mammoth entered the room.

"How is she Angel?" Gizmo asked.

"She seems to be recovering faster than the others, but that blow to the head is still taking its time."

"Sorry about that," Mammoth said sheepishly.

"None of the offense, but it feels quite odd to have my enemy apologizing to me."

"This day in itself is weird enough."

"Please, I have many questions. Where are me and my friends? Why are you helping us? And why are we evil?"

Before Gizmo could answer, Beast Boy got out of the bed, turning into a cat and stretching out.

"Friend Beast Boy, how are you feeling?"

"Where to begin?"

Beast Boy noticed Mammoth standing over Starfire.

"Star lookout, Mammoth's right behind you!" Beast Boy pushed Starfire out of the way, turned into a saber toothed cat, and pinned Mammoth to the ground.

"Beast Boy, please stop!" Starfire was able to pry her little brother from off of Mammoth.

"Prep the sedative," Gizmo said to Angel.

As Beast Boy struggled in Starfire's grip, Angel snuck up from behind and injected a syringe full of a clear liquid into the changeling's skin.

The drug started to take effect; Beast Boy started to calm down and transformed back into his human form.

The other's started to wake up from the prehistoric cat's roars.

Naga was the first to wake up, followed by Robin and the others.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Friends, we seem to have been nursed to health by a heroic Hive."

"I think something's wrong with my ear; Star, did you say _heroic_ Hive?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. To be honest, I am not very certain that I believe myself."

"Please tell me that was a dream or something."

"That was no dream." Gizmo said.

"Who were those guys. I mean I know they were supposed to be us, but how can we be evil?"

"I'm not even sure how to explain this myself. I'm having trouble just trying to figure this out," Gizmo said as he worked at a monitor. "Mammoth, get the others, I want everyone to be here."

After a while, Mammoth assembled the rest of the Hive.

"Titans, I would like to introduce you to the H.I.V.E. Underground. I am Tech. These are my friends and colleagues: Mammoth, Triclops, Archangel, Billy the Copy Kid, and Kyd Justyce."

Kyd Justyce's costume was white instead of black, and the "bat ears," Kyd Wykkyd wore were replaced by an owl shaped cowl.

"Nice to meet you. Now if you could please tell us: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Naga screamed.

"I'm starting to understand some of it, but there are still holes that need to be filled in. Have you ever heard of the infinite earth theory?"

"It kind of rings a bell. I remember Bruce telling me about a mission that took him to an opposite world, where he and the rest of the League were villains."

"Well it seems that something similar has happened to you."

"Um, I'm still not really getting this," Naga said.

"Same here," Beast Boy added in.

Tech hovered back and forth on his chair. "Okay, let's see if there's an easy way to explain all of this. You see, when a person makes a choice, there's an almost limitless range of outcomes that can occur. Not only that, but the choices of every other living creature in the entire universe need to be factored into the equation, therefore creating infinite Earths."

"So what your saying is that in this world, we became evil, you guys became heroes, and now we control the city," Raven stated.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tech brought up photos of the evil Teen Titans.

"These are the Titans. Tyrants, criminals, sociopaths, and abominations to the very laws of nature; these are everything that the Titans are and more.

Talon, the leader, mentored by the criminal master Owlman. Talon is not above dirty tricks and cheap shots if it means he'll win; he's a tactical genius. His outfit is lined with cybernetics that enhance his peak human physical abilities to superhuman levels.

Darkfire, Talon's second in command. A warrior from the planet Tamaran, Darkfire defected from her home planet and ended up conquering and enslaving her own people. She wanted challenges, people that could push her to her limits, so she came here. She's a ruthless warlord who will go to any lengths to ensure victory for herself, and only herself. One of our closest allies is her sister Brightfire.

Alpha, weapons specialist. Alpha's like a walking armory; he always comes prepared for a fight. Alpha is capable of taking on an entire military battalion, and will come out unscathed. His armor is also outfitted with numerous hacking devices that not only steal information, but are capable of shutting down entire cities.

Raven, possibly the most powerful of the Titans. Raven is the child of the demon Trigon..."

"Wait. Wouldn't Trigon be good in this universe?" Beast Boy questioned.

"No, Trigon is evil incarnate, in this world and in any world," Raven answered.

"Anyway, this Raven has not only accepted her demonic heritage, but she's also embraced it. When Trigon came to take over the universe, Raven not only defeated him, she absorbed him. She took his powers for her own, and he is now nothing more than a prisoner in her very soul."

Raven's eyes widened in horror at the thought of any version of herself absorbing Trigon into their very being.

Tech continued. "Shifter. The death of his parents at a young age drove him to insanity. Soon, he joined the Doom Bringers. But after a while, he killed each of them, and made his way here. The most dangerous aspect of Shifter is his unpredictability, coupled with his single-minded drive for survival.

Finally, Kid Arachnid, the most recent addition to the team. His presence has made our resistance against the Titans infinitely more difficult. We have very limited information on him, but we do know that he has the powers to control the forces of nature. Along with that he has a connection with arachnids, specifically spiders, similar to how I assume you have a connection with reptiles. This connection is the cause of his facial mutations, and his ability to grow an extra set of arms." Tech brought up a picture of Naga's counterpart with another set of arms underneath his main set. "He is also capable of changing into six different creatures. As far as we can explain this, his transformations are the personifications of some sort of multiple personality disorder."

"It's not multiple personality disorder; it's something much worse," Naga interrupted.

"Well then what is it?" Triclops asked impatiently.

"His transformations are six creatures that are as old as the planet itself. They're the source of his powers and mine, but if here they're evil, then you should count yourselves lucky to be alive."

"Triclops, with these guys here, we may actually have a chance against the Titans."

"I don't like this."

"Let's just here what he has to say," Archangel pleaded.

"Fine. Tell us everything you know about these _creatures_."

"Well they're not just _creatures_, they're sentient beings with thoughts and emotions. In fact, you can talk to them right now."

"What in the world..." Billy was cut of when Naga's muscles started to tense.

"Greetings, we are the physical manifestations of the planet. I am Darkvolt."

The Hive was taken back by the surprising revelation.

"So does this mean that KA is some sort of demon?" Archangel asked.

"WE ARE NOT DEMONS!" Inferno yelled. Naga grabbed his head. After a few seconds, he regained control.

"Sorry about that, Inferno hates being mistaken for a demon."

"Could you show us what these, '_manifestations_,' look like?" Tech asked.

Naga reluctantly complied and formed stone sculptures of the Guardians physical bodies.

"Hmm." Tech hovered back to the computer. "Those look just like the creatures that Kid Arachnid turns into." The images Tech brought up looked like copies of the Guardians. But only in shape.

Instead of open ocean blue, Kid Arachnid's Marina was more of a murky polluted water. Inferno's counterpart had charcoal black skin with giant red eyes. Evil Airheart was a grayish-black with a twisted, insane look in his eyes. The icicles that grew off of the Anti-Frostbite were tinged black. Sub-Terror's counterpart was even bulkier, and had fangs that jutted out from his lower jaw. Darkvolt's counterpart on the otherhand, bore no physical differences from the one living within Naga.

_Hmm, that guy's not as good looking as me, but not to shabby_, Airheart said.

_I am not that fat_, Sub-Terror indignantly said.

_No, that guy's big boned, you're fat_, Airheart proudly said.

_Quiet you idiots!_ Inferno screamed.

"Great, now our problem just went from impossible to completely hopeless." Triclops threw his arms in the air and plopped down on a couch.

"I don't think that we're as hopeless as you think. Maybe with these guys here, we can get some leverage in this war."

"I only want to send these guys back to wherever they came from. We're better off on our own." Triclops stormed out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Cyborg asked.

Each of the Hive looked to each other with unneasy feelings.

"It's a long story." Mammoth said.

"You see, Triclops, he lost Charm to the Titans," Archangel said.

Tech brought up a photo of a girl with indigo hair that was done up in a pony tail that went down to her waist. Her hair matched the color of her eyes, and she wore a long sleeved blue dress.

"I'm guessing that's this world's version of Jinx."

"She used to be our leader, but then Kid Quick came; he convinced her to join them. She was very important to Ops, but I don't think that she really new about how he really felt; either way, her betrayal really broke him." Tech uploaded a picture of a teen in a dark blue suit with yellow lightning bolts.

"This is Kid Quick."

Though they knew it wasn't Kid Flash, the thought that this could've been him in their world slightly disturbed the five founding Titans.

"I see that you need time to take all of this in, we'll just leave." The rest of the Hive started filing out of the room.

"Tech wait!" Naga called, "how did you know that we weren't the An-Titans?"

"An-Titans?" Robin asked, the others also had question marks above them.

"For the sake of differentiating, just focus."

"I had no idea you guys were from another world, but I found something weird. During our fight, curiosity got the best of me, and I was running an X-ray scan, when I found this." Tech brought up pictures of the human Titans' anatomy.

"Dude, I don't wanna see the inside of me."

"Just hold your barf in. Here's the anatomy of a human from this world." The organs in the second set of pictures detailed the internal organs of Tech and his group, in the opposite positions, with the heart being on the right side of the chest. "These images are probably the only reasons why you guys are alive, otherwise Triclops would've disintegrated you. Well, Arch'll check in on you guys later." Tech left the room.

Naga limped over to the computer and brought back the pictures of the An-Titans. The others examined every detail of their evil selves.

* * *

Meanwhile, the An-Titans returned to their Tower. In the common room, trash littered the floor, and cracks and holes decorated the walls.

When Shifter got to the couch, Kid Arachnid used his four hands to grab him by the shoulders and hurl him across the room.

"That's my spot ya' green stained freak!"

"Well excuse me, but at least I'm not the deformed servant boy of some old fossils."

_That human should learn to show respect, I suggest we teach it to him_.

_Easy Mesos, soon they'll all learn respect_.

Alpha was busy typing at the computer, while Raven was meditating in a corner.

"Any info on those imposter?"

"I'm running a DNA scan now." Soon the results came in. "No freakin way!"

"What?!"

"Our DNA matches up perfectly with the phonies the Hive was with."

"Raven, make yourself useful and help out!" Talon shouted.

"You idiot, that's what I've been doing since we came home. Right before we left, I sensed a strong mystical tear in the fabric of the universe."

"Now that you mentioned it, my systems did pick up on a wormhole pulse, right where we were."

"Whoever these new Titans are, they could prove to be valuable allies," Talon contemplated.

"What if they refuse?" Darkfire questioned.

"Then we'll just kill them on the spot." Talon left the room, and headed down to the Tower's basement. After going through several access requirements, he finally got to holding rooms.

"Sorry I've been so long, something, _interesting_ came up, and I just can't help but feel that you may be involved." Talon was casually talking to none other than Slade, only this Slade's mask covered his left eye instead of his right. He was sitting at a desk with his arms, legs, fingers, and neck wrapped in energy chains that were tied to the floor.

"How can I be involved in anything, you've made it quite clear on the security measures that've been put against me."

"Yeah, but you do always end up surprising me in one way or another. So tell me, where did you get the new Titans for the Hive?"

"I always new you were crazy Talon, but now I know that your just insane, all I've done for the last month is sit here, in these _lovely_ accomidations that you've provided for me."

Talon went to an access panel and pressed a glowing red button. Slade wailed in pain as powerful bursts of electricity were administored to his body.

As much as Talon wanted to enjoy the pain he was causing, he knew that Slade would be no use to him dead, so he shut off the torture.

"I'll be back, hopefully you'll be in a more, agreeable mood, hmhmhmhm."


	3. Compare and Contrast

**Your Greatest Enemies**

Hey, sorry it's been so long, but my wi-fi went out, so I've been having to use the home computer, but other people always want to get on it. Then after I got a new wi-fi connection, my laptop just shuts off and won't come back on. All I get is a blank screen with a flashing white line in the corner.

Anyway, here's Chapter 3

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Compare and Contrast**_

Like Tech said, Archangel would periodically visit the Titans and give them help with whatever they needed.

After a while, the Titans started to feel much better, and decided to take a look around the good Hive's base, though thanks to the arguments of Triclops, Archangel was required to keep an eye on them at all times, with Kyd Justyce tagging along.

Currently, Archangel was leading the Titans down a long corridor with multiple doors on each side.

"And these are our rooms, and over here are the guest rooms." Arch led them around a corner to a number of empty rooms. Each one was decorated the same, with a bed in one corner and a small dresser next to it. With each pair of rooms, a door led to a bathroom that connected two of the rooms.

"It may not be much, but I figured it was better than staying in the infirmary. So, um, make yourselves at home, I'll let you know when dinner's ready." With that Arch and Kyd left the six to decide on who slept where.

The six stood in the middle of the room they were led to, still taking in everything that had happened to them.

"Wow," Robin said.

"What?" Naga asked.

"Just wow, all of this, it's just, wow."

"I never thought I'd see the day, Robin, the Boy Wonder, the leader of the Titans, the apprentice of the Dark Knight, is overwhelmed," Cyborg stated.

_I'd be surprised if he wasn't_, Darkvolt stated.

"C'mon guys, we should get to bed, we'll need it with what tomorrow has planned for us," Naga suggested.

Each of them nodded or grunted in agreement.

Taking random rooms, each of them layed down on the beds. Though sleep didn't come easily to any of them.

Surprisingly, they were still exhausted, yet they had trouble falling asleep.

Just as he was dozing off, Naga heard a knock at his door. Walking half-asleep, he opened the door to find Billy standing in front of him.

"Howdy, Tech wanted me to let you guys know that dinner's ready."

Naga looked into the hall to find five other Billies at the rest of his teammate's doors.

"I'll be there in a minute." Naga went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face.

_Trouble sleeping?_ Marina asked.

_You see everything I do, what do you think?_

_It does not mean that I cannot ask._

* * *

Meanwhile at An-Titan's Tower, Kid Arachnid was conversing with the Planet Masters.

_So, I guess this means you have a twin brother now._

_Don't be stupid Stratos, he is only me from another world, but me from a world where I have a connection with those filthy, scale covered abominations, ugghh, I dare not to even think of it._

_The streets will run crimson with their blood, oh it makes my tail shake whenever I think about it._

_Patience Ignis, your blood-lust shall be sated._

_Nonsense Killer-Watt, four billion year old killing urges cannot be quenched so easily._

_With enough time abyssma, and enough drive, _Mesos said.

_What's with you Cryos, I know you don't talk much, but this is a new record even for you. What's it been, two, three weeks since you last spoke?_

_Three weeks, five days, and 12 minutes to be precise_, Mesos said.

_Wow, I didn't think your brain could focus that long_, Stratos mocked.

_I find that the less Cryos talks, the more it seems like he's non-existent, it's bliss_. Mesos was surprised when the black wolf jumped on his back and sank his teeth into the dark earth spirit's back.

All the while the others laughed at their fighting.

In Raven's room, the red clad sorceress sifted through book after book, trying to learn more of the Titans.

"_Throughout this dark world, there are many ancient and mystic forces to be found. Among these mysteries is the multiverse, a chain of worlds just as real as the one you are residing in, with a few exceptions. A single universe is never the exact same as another, therefore, each universe is different in one way or another. These changes range from slight physical differences in both worlds, to some people not even existing in another world..._"

"I already knew that. Useless tome." She threw the book on her bed.

In the Training room, Darkfire held a green, alien looking war scythe, standing in a room littered with destroyed robots. Turning to the last sparring bot, she disintegrated its head with a blue sunbolt. From behind her, a laser turret rose from the ground. However, it wasn't quiet enough, as she effortlessly hurled the scythe at the turret, which impaled the machine.

Hiding in the shadows on the ceiling, Shifter, disguised as a cockroach, jumped down. Midway through, he transformed into a car-sized scorpion. He happily, and maniacally lunged his poison barbed tail at the blue eyed alien. Grabbing his tail as it came near her, Darkfire used all her strength to flip the scorpion on its back. Quickly turning into a capuchin Shifter escaped Darkfire's grasp.

Maliciously, she fired off her eyebolts at the cackling monkey.

"Hold still you ignorant fool!" she screamed.

Backflipping, Shifter changed into a man-sized centipede; the insect's exoskeleton was able to absorb the impact of the alien's sunbolts. Casting a shadow, over her, he attempted to use the weight of his exoskeleton to crush her. But before he could, she grabbed her war scythe, and slashed across the insect's body. Screeching in pain, the centipede changed back to Shifter, with a large, bleeding gash across his chest.

"Pathetic, as always. You attempted to best me while I was exhausted, and preoccupied; you are improving, if only barely," Darkfire lectured as she wiped the scythe's blade clean. Shifter slowly got to his feet, and within minutes, the gash on his chest was healed.

Panting, he asked, "what... gave me away?"

"Your wretched smell reached me all the way down here; filthy animal. Now tell Arachnid to get his behind in here, he's late."

Shifter snarled at her, but reluctantly left to find KA.

Deeper in the Tower, in the interrogation room, Talon and Alpha were questioning Slade.

"Let's try this one more time, how have you been relaying orders to the Hive?" Talon said through a microphone, as he and Alpha sat behind a one way glass.

"I told you, I haven't seen anyone, I haven't talked to anyone, it's been weeks since I've seen the outside."

"Light him up." Alpha turned a dial-up to a six, causing Slade to be viciously electrocuted.

"Same results Tal, he's telling the truth."

"I don't care what your results say, he has something to do with this, I just know it!" Talon went through a door into the torture room.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, tell us where the Hive base is!"

"Heh, heh heh... one day Talon, you'll wish you had stayed my apprentice."

Growling in rage, Talon retracted his bostaff, and began smashing it against Slade's metal mask. The mask started cracking, soon it fell off in two pieces, revealing the man behind it. Slade had platinum blonde hair, along with a goatee of the same color; over his left eye was a black eyepatch.

"Worthless old man." Talon dropped Slade's charred, yet still living body. "Bring the other one in! And tell Arachnid and Raven to get their asses down here!"

In the training hall, Kid Arachnid was doing better against Starfire's counterpart than Shifter was. He was riding a spider mentally made from stone, easily able to use his extra set of arms to control the stone arthropod.

"Is that all you got; I expected more from the High Conquerer of Tamaran!" he yelled from his mount. Screaming a war cry, Darkfire fell from the sky, the blade of her scythe aimed directly at Arachnid, who used two of the construct's legs to block it. Although both legs were shattered from the impact, they quickly reformed.

Channeling her sunbolt energy into her scythe Darkfire shot a sun-sphere directly at the colossus. The sphere made contact and resulted in a massive explosion. However, Arachnid was nowhere to be found. Then, from out of the ground, three stone golems with two pairs of arms rose from the ground, with Arachnid standing behind them. Using his superior dexterity, he forced the stone men into battle against the alien.

The golems jumped off the walls with incredible speed and agility. Though Darkfire cut off their limbs, they simply picked them up and reattached them.

"Destroy her!" Willing his creations, Arachnid forced them to slam themselves on top of the warrior.

"Arachnid, Talon wants you down here yesterday!" Alpha screamed.

Darkfire flew out of the pile of earth, rammed into Arachnid, and pinned him to the wall, blue energy burning in her hand.

"Love to stay and fight, but I'm needed elsewhere." Kid Arachnid breathed a stream of blue flames on Darkfire's face, forcing her to let go of him.

"So what's so important that it has to waste my time?" he said as he got to the deep basement room.

"Interrogation," Talon plainly stated.

"Slade finally prove too tough for you?"

"Actually, we thought you'd be more specialized to this case," Alpha told him. Kid Arachnid's muscles tensed when he realized what they were implying.

Being wheeled into the interrogation room, sat a boy wearing a leather jacket, covered in energy chains. His whole body was covered in spines that pierced themselves out of his clothes. Out of his back grew a tail as long as his body, while instead of a human's head, a lizard's head grew.

To Arachnid, the room around him started getting longer, narrower, yet the lizard child only grew closer. His four eyes took in every detail of the mutant; every scale; every spine. To him, it was an abomination of the worst order. The clicking of his mandibles increased in pitch and frequency. Nervously he entered the room, his herpetophobia being the guide for his contempt, but also the anchor that slowed him.

"Fang, the most abominable ally the Hive has to offer."

"A pleasure to see you too Kid, still scared of this!" Fang made a loud hiss, and a large leathery frill sprouted around his head. Arachnid flinched back in shock.

"I thought you tied that down!" he yelled to Talon and Alpha, who just laughed at his fearful reaction. Turning back to Fang, who was making hiss noises as he laughed, Arachnid decided to show him the price of his actions. Reaching out with his two right arms, Fang stopped laughing, and started rising out of his chair. His tail was moving, but not by his own power. The tail started to wrap around Fang's neck, and squeezed; tighter; tighter. Arachnid loosened his grip on the tail, as he threw Fang onto the floor.

"Where is the Hive's base?"

"Kiss... my scaly ass."

Twisting his hands, Arachnid forced Fang's limbs to contort into gruesome positions. Fang couldn't even scream as the spider child forced his jaws shut. Holding him in the air KA walked up to him. Forging a blade out of ice, Arachnid slowly, but forcefully ran it across Fang's body, lapping the blood off the blade with his mandibles. When he stopped, Fang asked, "why don't you just kill me, isn't that what you want, or are you too afraid to do it?"

"While it sickens me to no end just looking at you, I'm only keeping you alive until we find the Hive's base, then I will personally slaughter your precious Kitten, right before you. Only after that, will I grant you your wish for death."

* * *

At the Hive's hideout, while Starfire was heading back to her room from dinner, she thought she heard something from down the hall. All that was there was a single door. Pressing her ear to it, she could make out sobbing coming from within the room.

"Hello." She gently knocked on the door; the sobbing continued. Sliding the door open, she found a girl slumped over a desk; red marks ran down her cheeks, and her eyes looking very irritated, signs that she had been crying for a while. It took Star a while to figure it out, but she realized that this was apparently this world's version of Kitten. Unlike the Kitten she knew, this girl wore a pair of horn rimmed glasses, and a white lab coat over a blue sweater and a beige skirt.

"Angel go away, I told you I don't want to talk," she said while still weeping.

When she looked at her visitor, she fell out of her chair. Turning around she tried to crawl to somewhere safe.

"Please, you need not fear me, I am not Darkfire, my name is Starfire."

"Oh yeah, Arch told me about you guys." When Kitten got up she placed a picture frame on the table where she was sitting at. When Starfire examined the picture closely, it was of Kitten standing with a boy with a lizard's head.

"If you do not mind me asking, who exactly is the person you are standing with?"

"My boyfriend, Fang."

"If it's not to hard for you, what happened to him."

"He got captured by the Titans two weeks ago."

"How?"

"Fang was the Hive's connection on the streets, I serve as the coordinator; he was investigating a lead I got that would help us hit the Titans hard, but it turned out to be a trap; Shifter, Alpha, and Kid Arachnid got the drop on him, Triclops. and Kyd Justyce. From what Triclops said, Arachnid never even gave him a chance to defend himself."

Bizarrely, Starfire actually felt empathy for Kitten, and, dare she say it, sorry. She gently patted Kitten on the back, the way Robin did to her whenever she was upset.

"There there, I feel that soon, the two of you will be reunited."

"Thanks; hm, it's kinda weird being comforted by you, no offense."

"None taken." Star politely bowed, and left the room.

"Star, where've you been?!" Naga called as she rounded the corner.

When they made it back to the guest rooms, she told them of Kitten, and of Fang's capturing.

* * *

"You wanted me?" Anti-Raven said dryly as she stepped into the room.

"Arachnid needs some help, _motivating_ Fang to cooperate."

When Raven told Arachnid what Talon wanted, the Masters were enraged.

_We don't need help, let alone from the likes of her!_ Ignis screamed.

_She may be part demon, but that emo freak's powers will never equal ours_, Mesos said.

_Quiet! I decide what we do, Raven will project my consciousness to Fang, and as soon as we get what we need, we pull out! _ Arachnid commanded.

Raven's hands became swathed in dark red energy, which linked to Fang's and Arachnid's minds.

* * *

Fang woke up in a black room. It was devoid of any walls, floors, or ceilings. Slowly, light started bringing the room's dimensions into focus.

Black lumps formed from the walls and floors. The black spheres grew eight legs each; slowly crawling towards him, they clinged to his legs; jumped on every part of his body. Fang tried to shake them off, but they sank their mandibles into his flesh. He tried his best to stay on his feet, but he was brought to his hands by their sheer weight. The spiders continued to tear away at his flesh, but to Fang's surprise, it painfully regenerated to flawlesness. Though that only meant that there was more food for the arthropods to get at. The more they tore off, the more came back, and it hurt constantly.

"Fang! Fang!" came a girl's voice. Fang looked up to see Kitten running towards him. However, her pursuit was halted when black and red tendrils gripped her legs.

A group of spiders crawled on top of each other, merging into a single entity; Kid Arachnid.

"Last chance Fang, you can make this stop, and save her, or you can all die; her first." Ice daggers were held in his hands.

Fang tried to run to Kitten's aid, but the spiders kept tearing at him.

"Three... two... one; time's up." Blood splashed everywhere as each dagger was driven through the girl.

Arachnid stooped over Kitten, and with a single slice, lopped her head off.

_You could've saved her Fang. She died because of you. All you had to do, was give us what we wanted._

Fang cried out in agony, but his screams were drowned out by the spiders running over him.

* * *

Hey, thanks for staying with me. Sorry there wasn't much progression in this chapter, but I thought that it would work better to establish some more of the opposite characters in this story, and to better establish the personalities and abilities of An-Titans.

Review or private message me with your comments.

**P.S.** I'm going to be changing a few things about Naga, nothing too big, mainly his birth date and things like that.

I'm also going to change the explanation behind his fire powers.


	4. Positives and Negatives

**Your Greatest Enemies**

**Standard/Annoying Disclaimers:** I own no legal and/or merchandising rights to the Teen Titans.

_**Chapter 4: Positives and Negatives**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Each of the Titans were woken up. The alarm clocks next to their temporary beds kept flashing _6:30 am_. Starfire, not fully awake yet, inadvertently smashed her clock to pieces when she attempted to turn it off. They were still half-asleep by the time they got to the briefing room.

"I'm glad your here Titans, I still can't get used to saying that," Tech greeted as he came in on his hover chair. He was followed by Archangel and Kyd Justyce.

"Dude, what's the big idea of waking us up this early."

"I need to know what brought you guys here in the first place, so I can figure out how to send you back to your own world. So what happened to you right before you came here?"

"Well, we were fighting Control Freak, Mumbo, and Johnny Rancid," Robin said.

"Go on."

"They attacked us at the same time, before I countered with my dark energy, and Naga used his black lightning."

"Then, for some reason, when the beams collided, they made this giant white ball, we started getting sucked into it, then the next thing we know, we're here," Beast Boy added.

"This, Control Freak, I'm assuming he's the villainous counterpart to the Film Fest of our universe." Tech brought up a picture of the Earth-3 Control Freak. But instead of being obese with long hair, the person in the picture was a sickly thin looking teen with short orange hair, wearing an overcoat. Under his picture, red letters spelled out '_TERMINATED_.'

"What happened to him?" Cyborg asked.

"Shifter got to him, by the time we were able to find him, we could barely recognize the corpse. He was a good man, with an intelligence that could rival my own."

"I'm sorry about that," the changeling said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, I think."

"What about the Mumbo and Rancid from this world, are they dead or not?" Naga asked.

"Mumbo was killed a few months ago by Raven, Jonathan is currently being held captive at the Tower," Arch told them.

"By any chance, did Mumbo try to capture me, her, in his hat?" Raven asked.

"Yes, did your Mumbo do the same to you?"

"Yeah, but he's still alive."

"People, lets stay on the matter at hand, now do you know what kind of energy they used when they attacked you?" Tech asked.

"Rancid used his demon pistols, Mumbo attacked with his magic wand, and Control Freak shot off this beam that, I've never even seen before," Robin told him.

"Actually Robin, I'm going over my memory banks, and I think I have a good idea of what that beam was; it was some sort of dimensional transporter; basically, it was supposed to send us into a void dimension, where we'd just wither into nonexistence."

"Naga didn't something odd happened when yours and Johnny Rancid's attacks merged?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, when my lightning mixed with his red energy, it was like when you mix chemicals in a test tube and it blows off your eyebrows, only way stronger."

"So when my dark magic, and Naga's dark lightning hit their attacks, the effects of the reality altering properties must've formed a crude portal."

"Cyborg, would you mind if I uploaded what you saw onto the computer?"

"I guess not," Cyborg nervously said.

The metal man reluctantly uploaded his most recent memory banks into the Hive's computer.

Tech watched with the screen with rapt attention as he kept replaying and pausing videos of the explosions and of the white hole forming.

"Arch, get everyone in here." Arch did as Tech asked, bringing Mammoth, Triclops, and Billy into the main room.

Arch floated in the air on his chair, moving from left to right and back in front of the TV, much like a professor.

"I'm glad you could all make it today."

"As if we have anything better to do," Triclops muttered to himself.

"As you can see here, when Raven and Naga's respective powers made contact with the attacks from Rancid, Mumbo, and Control Freak's attacks, it formed this white sphere. "Tech used a laser stick to point to the different images of the screen.

"We are already aware that Raven's powers are mystic in nature, and while Naga and Kid Arachnid's lightning is not magical, it is much stronger than average lightning."

"Yeah, you've given us this lecture, twenty-eight times before, and I have been counting," Mammoth interrupted.

"Mammoth, you know that I do not appreciate being stopped in the middle of a sentence. As I was saying, Mumbo's wand can alter the very laws of reality, while Film Fest used technology. It is safe to assume that Johnny Rancid of this alternate world gained his powers after a run-in with Robin's alternate dimensional counterpart, am I correct?" Robin nodded, though still a little confused.

"This white hole is a crude portal, a result of all five of these attacks, smashing into each other, although it is capable of taking you across space and time, the location it spits you out to is completely unknown."

"Yeah, that's great Tech, but how do we send these guys back?" Triclops questioned.

"Raven, can't you just make a portal to send us home?" Beast Boy asked.

"Portals to other dimensions are a lot harder than my usual ones, I'd need specific ingredients, and even with those, an incantation is the best way to make sure you go where you want to."

"Tech, can you make a portal opener to send us home?"

"I'm a super-genius, not a miracle worker. Just making the calculations for such a device would take enough time on its own. Also, I need the proper components, and as you can well imagine, finding them around here is nigh impossible."

"Well then you should get started now. The sooner you make it, the sooner these guys can get out of here."

"Triclops, making something that complicated will take time, and like I said, the materials I would need aren't just going to fall right out of the sky."

"I just want to send these guys back to wherever they're from."

"Ops, hasn't it occurred to you, that we may actually be able to beat the Titans, with these Titans?" Arch whispered.

"We don't need their help, we were better off on our own!" Triclops stormed out of the room.

_Yeah, and you've done such a good job of it_, Airheart said sarcastically.

_Please stop Airheart, his pain is an understandable kind_, Marina said.

"You will have to forgive Ops, because of what he's gone through, he is slow to trust people, especially anything to do with Titans."

"It is understandable," Starfire said.

"But it's not wanted," Naga added.

"I'll get to work on the calculations, but it will take some time to work everything out."

"Tech, mind if I help you out with that?" Cyborg asked.

Tech rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Okay, but this will take a long time, and it won't be easy."

"But it will get us home faster."

"Is there anything we can do to aid you?" Starfire to asked.

"You guys and my team can salvage parts; basically anything you can get your hands on, but be careful, the An-Titans aren't going to just let you take whatever you want."

"Do we go now or..."

"I'll get my guys here later and debrief you on today's objectives, until then, I advise you to stay with Arch, and out of Ops' way."

When the six got to the common room, Arch and Kyd Justyce were already making breakfast.

"Morning everyone," the black winged girl said; Justyce just remained as quiet as his villainous counterpart. The countertop was riddled with broken eggshells, empty cartons and milk bottles.

"I wasn't sure what your specific tastes were so I made bacon and eggs for everyone. Is something wrong?" Arch noticed Beast Boy fighting the urge to puke, and Naga recoiling at the smell of bacon.

"Grass Stain's a vegetarian, and Blood Stain can't eat pork." Cyborg rubbed his knuckles on Beast Boy and Naga's skulls.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea..."

"Relax, I'll take their shares, don't want it to go to waste." The others just sweat dropped.

"If you give me a few minutes, I think I can make something else," Arch continued.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves." Beast Boy made himself a salad, while Naga found some fish in the freezer. Raven was lucky enough to find some Earl Grey tea in the back of the cabinet. Arch and Justyce both had looks on their faces that were both of curiosity, and a hint of disgust. They were both watching Star put unreal amounts of mustard on her food, Cyborg was eating an unhealthy amount of pig flesh, and Naga was drinking, well eating, from a cup with nothing but ice in it. Arch noticed that none of them paid much attention to each other's, _eccentricities_, save for Beast Boy and Cyborg's occasional arguing over vegetarianism, and carnivorism.

_If these good Titans act like this when their eating breakfast, I'm scarred to think of what our Titans are like_, Arch thought to herself.

Triclops walked through the kitchen, triple-eyeing the Titans with contempt, then silently walked out.

Arch was about to get up, but Justyce quickly grabbed her arm, and without saying a word, she sat back down.

"I'm guessing part of your role in this group is peacemaker?" Robin stated.

"Me and Kyd both fill that role."

* * *

Meanwhile, breakfast was going very differently for the An-Titans.

Kid Arachnid was the first one to make it to the fridge, after fighting his way through the others. Instead of opening the refrigerator, he pulled it from the wall and found a giant rat stuck in the trap he left there. After unhinging the trap, he sank his mandibles into the dead rodent carcass. Slowly the venom started to eat away the body, allowing Arachnid to suck out its tissue. Alpha found a whole plate of raw meat, which was abruptly snatched away by Shifter. While Darkfire was calmly eating something that was obviously alien, a stray missile Alpha launched at Shifter hit her. From the smoke a blue and red blur pinned them against the wall by their throats.

"Darkfire, calm yourself!" A red and black energy tendril wrapped itself around the alien girl.

"You may destroy them once we squash the Hive problem." It took all of the alien's self-control to keep herself from castrating Shifter when he flashed her the finger.

* * *

"So, what's it like on the world where you come from?"

"Well, it's a lot different from this place," Robin answered.

_If by different, you mean, completely better than this cesspool hell whole, than yes, very different_, Airheart cackled.

"What's Tamaran like?" Billy asked Starfire.

"It is a beautiful, glorious place."

"So would the Brightfire there be evil or what?" a Billy clone asked.

"Unfortunately yes, in my world she is named Blackfire." Billy noticed that Starfire's mood became much more somber.

"Hey, if yer lucky, maybe you'll get to meet Brightfire."

_If only the worst of each of our worlds could be sucked into an eternal void, and we could live in a single universe, but this is only a fruitless hope_, Frostbite complained.

_We would be making so much more progress if you weren't always complaining!_ Sub-Terror screamed.

Then Tech called in from a TV, "Everyone meet in the briefing room, I have your assignments."

In the Briefing room, everyone sat without making a sound. Triclops stood next to Tech.

"Alright, I'm **NOT** repeating myself! We have three major targets: the scrap fields on the northern ends of town; the old shipping yards, and Slade's old hideout."

Robin instinctively reached for his bostaff at the mention of Slade's name. He stopped his hand only on the realization that the Slade in this world was a good guy, and Starfire practically crushing his wrist, even when she meant to just give him a light squeeze.

"We'll split into three teams. Starfire and Cyborg, you two will go with Mammoth and Billy to the scrap fields. Naga, Beast Boy, and Raven, you'll be going with Triclops and Archangel to the shipping yards. Robin and I will search through the haunt. Kyd Justyce will stay behind incase we need an emergency rescue, while Kitten will coordinate each team from here." The floor opened up to reveal a large table that, when activated, created holographic layouts of the areas they were supposed to search.

"Remember, look for and bring back anything that may seem useful, but make sure the Titans don't find you, am I clear." Everyone nodded in unison.

"Alright, now get into your teams." Everyone joined up with their teammates.

"Kyd now." Kyd Justyce waved his cloak causing three white portals to appear. Each team fell through their respective portals.

* * *

Cyborg, Starfire, Mammoth, and Billy found themselves standing among gigantic piles of scrap metal; mountains of rusted steel.

"Well, better get lookin'." Mammoth was sifting through trash, while Billy was already dividing himself.

"What specifically are we to be looking for?"

"Anything that looks useful."

* * *

The first thing that the five man group saw was darkness. Triclops switched his vision to infrared; Beast Boy changed into a cat for night vision; Naga lit flames on his hands for illumination.

"Spread out, we'll cover more ground and get done quicker," Triclops said in little more than a harsh whisper.

Raven got into the lotus position. "I'm setting up a mental barrier so Dark Raven can't find us."

* * *

Two lone figures appeared inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Wow, this really brings back memories," Tech mused.

"Yeah, memories," Robin muttered.

* * *

Dark Raven was sitting in the interrogation room of the Tower.

"Anything?" Talon asked impatiently. Raven didn't answer.

Finally breaking her silence, "The blue Raven is better than anticipated; for someone who hasn't fully developed their powers, she's able to block my prodding, but the question is how long she can handle it."

"Try looking for the others."

Dark Raven returned to the lotus position.

* * *

Back at the scrap fields, the group had been working for nearly three hours and had practically nothing to show for it. Just a couple of old, discarded wires.

"Billy, did you find anything?" Mammoth called out.

"Nope, how 'bout you Billy?"

"Squat. Billy?"

"Zero compadre."

"We should check another section for parts," Starfire suggested.

They moved to another section they didn't get any better luck.

A few feet away, a black feathered raven with two sets of red eyes watched them from a distance. It landed on a pile of scrapped cars, but it didn't go unnoticed by one of Billy's clones.

"MAMMOTH, STAR, CY, BILLY!" the clone screamed. The Raven quickly caught up to him. It grew in size, becoming a black silhouette with red outlines. Out of its wings came Alpha and Darkfire.

"Surrender now and a swift death will be granted to you."

"Stand your ground, we can take them," Mammoth said.

"I was hoping it would come to this," Alpha evilly said.

"SLAUGHTER!"

Starfire and Darkfire flew at each full speed, sending a ripple through the air as they collided.

Alpha was the first on the draw and blasted Cyborg with his red sonic cannon blast.

"Mammoth, hurl me!"

Mammoth grabbed two Billies by the arm and launched them from a tornado spin. In mid air, the two billies locked hands bringing Alpha to the ground. As soon as the red mech regained conciousness, the original recalled the copies.

Alpha's computer eye angrily scanned the heroes. When he had a confirmed lock on each of them, multiple missiles shot out of his shoulders.

"Don't shoot'em!" Mammoth yelled to Star, but it was to late. As soon as a bright green starbolt met one of the missiles, a bright white light came from it.

Then Cyborg could feel burning hot steel smashing against what little parts of his flesh remained. A split second later, each missile that was launched was going off in a landmine effect. Before the blistering shrapnel could burn through his armor, a giant wall of gray blocked the light from the burst missiles. When his vision cleared, he saw a wall of Billies; none of them moved, but smoldering holes were coming off their backs. Suddenly, a burst of blue energy sent the clone corpses flying.

In the confusion, Darkfire rammed into Star, and unleashed a maelstrom of punches. Using her enormous strength, Darkfire rammed Star's head into the ground.

"Such a waste, you use your strength to protect the weak, you would make a great companion for Brightfire."

Mammoth grabbed a rusted car and hurled it straight at Darkfire, but at the last minute she obliterated it with a sunbolt. Darkfire reached into a pocket on her thigh and pulled out a small piece of metal. When she gave a light squeeze (by Tamaranean standards), it elongated into her Tamaranean war scythe.

"Huh, Dark's got her scythe, that's never a good thing," Alpha muttered.

"What are you talking about?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Well, whenever she gets out the scythe, it means blood's coming." Alpha said all of this with only a smirk drawing on his face.

Darkfire looked like she was charging as much energy as she could into her scythe, because it started glowing a violent bright blue color.

Darkfire raised the staff high above her head, and with a powerful sweeping motion, a giant wave of blue energy burst from the blade. Mountains of rusted metal and bits of shattered glass were swept away as the blue wave charged through it. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw Alpha activate a pair of rocket thruster in his back; a set of rockets under his feet launched him into the air.

The blue wave hit the ground and displaced the earth they stood under.

Cyborg crawled out from under a piece of rock that had landed on him. Looking up, he saw Alpha watching him.

Activating the communicator in his arm, he frantically called Robin. "ROBIN, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM, IT'S ALPHA AND DARKFIRE, THEY'RE KILLIN US, AAAHHHH!..." A red and white sonic blast hit Cyborg straight in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Tech were having much better luck than the aforementioned group. Tech was able to find a small supply of power batteries. However, they were met by a familiar double-red-eyed raven. Out of its growing silhouette came Talon by himself, with a katana slung over his back.

Without saying a word, Talon launched a six-pointed shuriken with a stylized letter 'T' on it. When it made contact with something solid, it exploded releasing a fog of tear gas. Robin was able to jump out of the way with a rebreather over his mouth, while Tech activated his chair's built in forcefield. Talon came out with a rebreahter of his own, slashing away at Robin with unrelenting hate. The katana blade was made of black stainless steel, with green lines running down it.

His ferocity was so intense that Robin had to do a 90 degree bend to avoid decapitation. Robin stood on his hands, landing a kick to Talon's chest.

"You may be skilled Talon, but even you cannot take on both of us," Tech stated as his chair started shooting lasers.

"But unlike you fools, I'm not bound by _honor_." The last part was said with a mocking tone.

Robin drew his staff and returned his counterpart's attacks. When he brought it down for an overhead strike, Talon caught it, and with the implants in his suit, broke it in two. Still gripping the half in Robin's grip, Talon rammed the stick into its owner's gut. Tech came from behind, and aimed for the head. Unfortunately, Talon's specialized katana was able to deflect the lasers.

With incredible agility, Talon jumped behind Robin, and pressed the edge of the blade to his captive's throat.

"Your choice Tech, stop, or I kill him."

"I know that you would kill him either way."

"Have I gotten that predictable?" he sarcastically asked.

"Normally I'd say let's talk this out like rational people, but you are far from any form of the meaning of rational; which is why I've planned for just this occasion." A bright blue light started to outline itself around Talon. Soon his grip on Robin fell and he was able to slip away. Behind the renegade bird was a little hovering pod, the source of the blue outline.

"A mobility inhibitor. I deployed it while you were handling the more strenous tasks."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Suddenly, Robin's communicator started going off.

"ROBIN, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM, IT'S ALPHA AND DARKFIRE, THEY'RE KILLIN US, AAAHHHH!..." Cyborg was abruptly cut off.

"We have to get to the others now!"

While they were distracted, Talon was able to force his finger to a button on his belt, which sent out an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse), which shorted out the probe. Robin only had a split second to get out of the way of Talon's katana, and even then, it created a good sized gash across his chest.

"Kyd, strategic retreat!" A white portal engulfed Tech and Robin.

* * *

Starfire stood up and charged at Darkfire, but her opposite's armor withstood the brunt of the attacks. When she aimed a punch directly at Darkfire's face, she effortlessly blocked it with her bare hand.

Holding Star in place, Darkfire tortured her by firing a continuous star stream from her eyes, burning at Star's forehead. Star tried to pull away, but even she couldn't get out of Dark's iron grip.

Fortune smiled on her when a white disk swallowed her from the feet up. Before her head was engulfed, she could see the same thing happening to Cyborg, Billy, and Mammoth.

* * *

At the seaside warehouse, the five heroes couldn't anticipate the news they were going to get.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ops, Arch, we need you back at the base yesterday!" Tech said through the hexagonal communicator.

"Robin, what's going on?" Beast Boy said into his own communicator.

"Cyborg called, he said that Alpha and Darkfire attacked them."

"We have to go and help them." Raven got out of the lotus position when she heard the news.

"No, Kyd's going to handle things, you guys just make sure you get here safely."

"And leave our friends to some psychos, forget it!" Naga deactivated his communicator.

"I'm with you guys, we have to help them," Arch declared.

"No, we have to do what Tech said, and get back to HQ," Triclops challenged.

"What if they don't make it?" Beast Boy asked.

"They'll be... wait, something's wrong."

"You found out you're acting like an ass," Naga muttered to himself.

"Kyd is the fastest teleporter I know, we should be back by now!"

Raven kept focusing her mind on the ground but nothing happened. "I can't make a portal!"

_CAW! CAW! CAW!_

They noticed a black raven sitting on a rafter, looking through them with its two sets of red eyes.

"They found us, we have to get out of here, NOW!" Triclops ordered.

The three-eyed teen aimed a powerful tri-blast at the wall, but the beam was intercepted by giant stone dome.

"Hmhmhmhm, how charming, we have guests."

From the shadows, Shifter crawled down the sides of the walls in the form of a rat. Kid Arachnid hovered down on a ball made of blue fire. The black Raven landed on the concrete, and assumed the form of Dark Raven.

"I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood muckdweller. Eight legs to none, I'm liking those odds" Arachnid said as he formed a battle axe out of stone.

"A snake doesn't need legs to prove its strength."

"KA, if you want to prove the strength of the spider, then start hacking!" Dark Raven said.

"Gladly." Kid Arachnid smashed the blade of the axe in the ground, causing a wave of blue flames to gush out of the ground.

_How can he create blue fire, I haven't gotten that far._

_Worry about that later, focus on destroying these defects!_ Inferno screamed.

Shifter leapt of the walls and transformed into a giant praying mantis. Beast Boy had to turn into an mouse to avoid the razor sharp arm/blades of his counterpart. When the insect turned around for another strike, Beast Boy turned into ankylosaur. Beast Boy swing his tail in a powerful spin, intent on impaling the giant arthropod. But as his armored tail was about to reach its mark, the mantis became a sasquatch, and caught the tail with little effort. The great ape lifted the dinosaur off the ground and threw him against the wall.

With five against three, it would seem the battle was pretty one-sided. On the contrary, the three good Titans and alternate Hive members could barely land a decisive hit on the An-Titans.

Using as much energy as she could muster, Raven telekinetically ripped the ground apart. Arch, BB, and Naga ran up to her to make sure she was okay, while Triclops started blasting into the dust cloud that formed.

As the haze cleared, they could see the three An-Titans behind a black dome with red energy crackling from it.

"Titans, DECAPITATE!" Dark Raven yelled.

As the force field dropped, Arachnid channeled Killer-Watt's dark lightning through his four arms, shooting it out in a giant stream of energy. Naga blasted off his own lightning, creating a beam war between himself and Arachnid. Naga poured all his strength into keeping the black lightning from reaching him and the others, but somehow, Arachnid was far stronger than him, and with his four hands, he had to put in only half the effort. Suddenly, a chilling thought came across each of them. They'd been holding out on them. The An-Titans were barely even trying, while they were exhausted.

Dark Raven sent a red and black claw spiraling around the dark lightning, greatly enhancing its power. Likewise, Raven added her own black and white energy, though this only slightly slowed down the collision point from hitting them.

Shifter's eyes gleamed in a disturbing way as the prospect of charred flesh brought drool to his mouth.

Naga felt like his arms would split from the strain of having to keep this up for much longer.

Suddenly though, Arachnid cut the flow of energy.

"So, the true power of the snake, I'm ashamed to say I expected a little more."

All Naga wanted to do was to sink his fangs into Arachnid's skull, but he had to focus on a way to escape.

"Can I eat now?" Shifter asked Raven impatiently.

"You may take your counterpart for yourself, leave ours' to us. The Hive trash are fair game."

With blinding speed, Arachnid ran up to Triclops and brought the heel of his foot into the side of his face. He turned around and drove his two left fists into Naga's back, causing him to cough up blood.

Dark Raven grabbed Raven's right arm with an energy claw, and bent it backwards until...

_SNAP__!_

Archangel enlarged her wings as large as she could make them. When she attempted to smash Arachnid with them, he surrounded himself in a fire dome. While she tried flapping her wings to put out the fire on them, Shifter pounced on the girls black wings and sunk his fangs into the frame, staining the black feathers red.

Beast Boy changed into an octopus and swatted the carnivorous counterpart away. The octopus started spinning himself around, turning his tentacles into a whip tornado. Suddenly, eight stone hands grabbed each tentacle. As Arachnid held down the cephalopod, Dark Raven blasted at it with red energy. Shifter sprinted as a cheetah, and in the middle of a jump, transformed into a great green shark, and chomped down on the octopus' body. When Beast Boy changed back, he had large teeth marks on the left side of his body.

In the confusion, Raven and Naga merged their dark energy and dark lightning respectively, blasting at several load bearing columns.

"KYD, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Arch screamed into her communicator.

White disks swallowed the five whole, leaving the An-Titans standing in the wreckage.

* * *

The portal dropped the five to the floor in an ungraceful fashion.

"Get these guys to medical now!" Several teams of heavily bandaged Billies grabbed each member by the shoulders. Kitten was supporting Arch.

A faint trail of blood followed Arch as she was led to the med bay.

Naga had a strong taste of liquid metal in his mouth, and the warm blood started dripping down his chin.

Beast Boy was going faint from the severe blood loss, his skin was taking on an almost whitish color, though still tinged with some green around the edges.

When they got to the hospital, they were immediately linked up to the machines.

"What's wrong with them Kitten?"

"Beast Boy is suffering severe blood loss; both of Arch's wings are burned, broken, and at risk of infection; Triclops has a concussion; Raven's right arm is dislocated and broken; and part of Naga's spine is shattered & he has internal bleeding!"

"Can you fix our friends?" Starfire had bandages wrapped around her head with an ice pack tied to her forehead.

"Hopefully their advanced healing factors will be able to help fix what's wrong with them, but I still need to operate on them." Kitten tied her hair into ponytail, put on a pair of latex gloves and a doctor's mask.

"Cyborg, get me the sedatives."

Kitten injected the anesthetics into each of them, and soon they were unconscious.

* * *

About five hours later, Kitten came into the common room.

"So how are they?" Billy questioned.

"Will are friends be okay?"

"I was able to take care of Arch, Triclops, and Raven; Beast Boy and Naga are okay too; they're bodies are healing themselves; but all of them will need to take it easy for a while."

"How long?"

"At least a few days, a week at most."

"Kitten we don't have that kind of time."

"Sorry Tech, but it's the best I could do."

"May we please see them?"

"Yeah, they should still be out for a while, but you can check on them if you want."

When they got to the med bay, they found each of the recovering team members hooked up to an IV bag. Raven was floating above her bed, her right arm swathed in bandages and held in a sling. Arch's wings were was covered in gauze and wreaked of antiseptics. Triclop's head was covered in bandages like Starfire, though his three eyes poked out. Both Naga's and Beast Boy's bodies were covered in bandages that were covered by their clothes.

Out of nowhere, Mammoth smashed his hand through the wall in a fit of rage.

"What the hell man!"

"I thought we could take on the Titans, but even with you guys here, we're still no match!"

"Mammoth, we all thought we could beat them, but we were all wrong," Billy told him.

"But how could we lose, we had them outnumbered, and with their own opposites?"

"I have a theory," Tech said.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"It would be best to wait until they woke up, I don't feel like repeating myself." Tech floated out of the room.

* * *

Raven woke up to the feeling of pain. Her eyes adjusted to the light to find the others laying in beds hooked up to hospital machines.

"You're finally awake, good." Kitten was standing next to her with a clipboard in her hand.

"What happened?" Raven rubbed her aching head.

"You had a fractured arm, Triclops has a concussion, most of the ribs in Beast Boy's left side are broken, Arch's left wing is broken, and parts of Naga's spine are shattered, nothing to worry about."

"What would be something that you _should_ worry about."

"Organ failure, loss of senses, things like that."

"Should Triclops be asleep?"

"I'm waking him up every two hours."

Raven tried sitting up, but it only brought back the pain.

"I wouldn't recommend to much movement, you were lucky that the worst Raven gave you was a broken arm."

"I should consider myself lucky my arm is broken?" Raven's voice held just a bit of acid in it.

"Yes! Our Raven isn't one to deal much physical pain, usually she destroys her victims' mind, then leaves their bodies to rot away on their own."

Hearing that humbled Raven, in a sense. She remembered the trauma she inflicted on Doctor Light. She also remembered how in a matter of months, he was back up and being the annoyance he always was. He was still sane, or about as sane as someone like him could be. But Dark Raven apparently tortured her victims to the point of no return, and she was sparred that. Why? It couldn't be mercy. Dark Raven wouldn't even know the concept after taking Trigon into her very being.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Archangel slowly waking up. Her helmet was on the table next to the bed, so Raven could see the shoulder-length maroon hair that lived underneath it.

"I better let Kyd know she's awake, and I need to let the others know you're awake," Kitten said to herself.

Kitten left the room. Raven lied back down into her pillow, trying to relax and force the sea of pain to escape. She was jolted awake when her friends burst through the doors and ran to her side.

"Praise X'Hal that you and the others are unharmed."

"Robin I told you not to do anything to strenuous, the gash on you side still hasn't healed, and you're the only one on your team without an advanced healing factor" Kitten scolded.

Robin gripped his head as everything started going hazy and he started to lose balance, but fortunately Starfire caught him.

"Please Robin, you must rest."

Kyd Justyce suddenly appeared out of a white hole in the ground. All he did was stare at Arch then turn to Kitten.

"She'll be fine," was all Kitten said. Kyd nodded in understanding, turned to the wall, and sat in a chair.

Kitten walked over to Triclops and firmly shook him until he woke up.

"Just let me sleep," he complained.

"Ops, as the team medic, it's my job to make sure you're all at your best, no matter how much you don't like it." Ops just grumbled and drew his blankets over his head.

"Should we wake them up?" Cyborg asked pointing to Beast Boy and Naga.

"We should let them rest," Raven suggested.

Raven told them about their fight with Shifter, Kid Arachnid, and her own counterpart; Starfire finally broke the silence that followed. "Our fights with the An-Titans, have been most... unsettling."

"Why could they beat us so easily?"

Despite being rather calm, their conversation was enough to wake up Beast Boy and Naga. Each of them stiffened and when they tried sitting up.

"What happened?" Naga asked.

"We had our asses handed to us, that's what happened."

"You two shouldn't be moving to much, you really took a good amount of damage," Kitten said from the other side of the room.

"Do you remember anything from the fight?" Raven asked.

"Shifter chomping into me."

"I remember Arachnid smashing my back, then bringing down the warehouse. Please tell me you guys did better than we did."

"Do we look like we did," Robin said.

"We fought valiantly, but each of us was defeated."

"But how? We know our own powers better than anyone else, we were fighting our own evil selves, and we had the Hive to back us up; where in that equation does lose come in?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I have an idea, but I want to her what Tech says," Raven told them.

Kitten explained to Naga and Beast Boy about the condition everyone was in. Soon both of them were back asleep. Starfire took Robin back to his room to get rest, despite his protests that he was perfectly fine.

Though Cyborg was spared the worst of the beating, he still needed to perform necessary maintenance checks. Raven noticed the Kyd Justyce hadn't moved from his chair, staring at Arch's bed.

* * *

At An-Titans Tower, Kid Arachnid was tasked with trying to control Shifter, who was still feeling the effects of bloodlust.

"DOWN YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Arachnid was choking a green tiger with a stone leash, but the tiger still wouldn't sit. It swung one of its giant paws that nearly hit KA in the face. The tiger transformed into a giant condor. The bird flapped wildly, until it was just floating in mid-air. Arachnid had his two left hands stretched out. The bird was thrown against the wall, following Arachnid's hands.

_I can't believe how easy it was to defeat the serpent child!_ Sub-Terror boasted.

_That's what happens when a snake thinks it can take a spider. The result is always the same._ Arachnid let Shifter fall to the floor from the top of the ceiling.

* * *

The next day, or what they assumed to be the next day, everyone was moving in one way or another, albeit in a rather haphazardly fashion. Starfire and Cyborg were the only Titans that didn't seem to be limping. BB, Robin, and Naga were holding their sides for support, while Raven's good arm was slung over Starfire's shoulder. Triclops was limping just as badly as any of them, but he adamantily refused help.

"I'm so glad you all could make it, though if you could be a little more prompt, that would be much appreciated."

"Well next time we'll ask the bad guys to go easy on us," Naga muttered.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you were bested so easily, and rather humiliatingly."

"Just gotta rub it in, don't ya?" Cyborg sarcastically said.

"I do not mean to offend, I am simply saying what everyone else is thinking."

"The question on all of your minds: why could you not defeat your evil counterparts? The answer lies in the question itself."

"What?" all of them said in unison.

"Because we are heroes, we must exercise caution when we use our abilities, however the An-Titans exorcise caution. They are nothing if not sociopathic killers, they have no qualms over taking a life. Therefore, they are able to use their abilities to their highest degrees."

_The blue fire!_

_The mantis!_

_The immense strength!_

Naga remembered the only times he made blue fire were under either extreme rage, or severe stress. Beast Boy remembered he still had trouble with alien transformations. Darkfire was possibly even stronger, if not as strong, as Blackfire.

Raven knew her thoughts had proved true, but never before had she wished that she could be 100% wrong.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cyborg asked.

"The only feasible conclusion I can assess is for you to train until your powers have significantly increased."

"That's it, just hide down here like a bunch of worms? We need to find a way to get home, and that can only be done if we find whatever you need!" Beast Boy stated.

"Yes, but in your current conditions, you could not hope to even last 5 seconds against the An-Titans."

Naga wanted to protest; he and Beast Boy would be back to normal in at least a day or two, Starfire was pretty much the strongest person he knew, and Cyborg could easily replace any damaged parts. But then he remembered that despite Raven being a rapid healer, broken arms took their time no matter what, and how Robin was only human with a fair sized gash on his side.

_I should've transformed when I had the chance._

_Naga_,_ you know that even with enough training, the transformations still draw out your darkest feelings, you could've injured the others in a pursuit for victory._

Unfortunately Airheart had to come into the conversation. _Plus you heard what Tech said, your opposite is way stronger than you. He would've just transformed himself and slaughtered you._

_Your input is not required here Airheart_, Marina said with only a hint of irritation.

_Call 'em like you see 'em, just sayin._

* * *

In the interrogation level of An-Titans Tower, Arachnid and Dark Raven were interrogating Fang in their usual game of sadist psychology, a game which had quickly grown into their favorite pastime.

Arachnid shook himself out of a daze when he re-entered his own body.

"Did he crack yet?" Talon impatiantly asked.

"If he did we would've told you?" Dark Raven shot back.

"This filth is stronger than anticipated, don't you think I should hack off a limb or two, or three, just to get him to talk?" Arachnid asked.

"Fang will be of no use to us if he dies from his injuries."

"Shouldn't we be questioning Slade?" Shifter questioned.

Talon tensed up. "If anyone brings Slade to his knees, it's going to be me."

_We should destroy Slade, then, when Talon is broken, KILL HIM!_ Mesos goaded.

_I'm tempted to take you up on that idea._

* * *

Hey everyone, I wanted to go further, but I felt that this would be the perfect moment for a small timeskip.

Please review, if the comments are negative, please phrase them in a rather non-hostile fashion.


End file.
